Angita
by Isfah
Summary: Assise à l’ombre d’un saule pleureur, une jeune femme blonde passait sa main sur son ventre arrondi. D’ici quelques semaines elle allait devenir mère. OS


**Angita.**

En ce début du mois de juillet, le vent, chargé des fragrances enivrantes d'une nature dorée, apportait une fraîcheur appréciable. Assise à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, la jeune femme contemplait l'étendue d'eau aux reflets miroitants qui s'étendait devant elle, et dans laquelle elle trempait ses pieds. Ses longs cheveux blonds volaient sous la caresse de la brise parfumée. Elle avait fermé les yeux, s'imprégnant des derniers rayons chauds du soleil. Tendrement elle passa sa main sur son ventre arrondi. D'ici quelques semaines elle allait devenir mère.

En attendant elle profitait de cette sérénité, du havre de paix que cette fin de journée offrait. Son enfant était désormais ce qui avait le plus d'importance à ses yeux.

Prise d'une soudaine nostalgie, la jeune femme fut submergée par les souvenirs de l'année qui venait de s'écouler et durant laquelle tout avait basculé.

Les hurlements de terreur et d'angoisse étaient ce qui l'avait frappée en tout premier. De tous côtés on criait de peur, de douleur ou pour trouver un peu de courage. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, éclairant un instant ces visages concentrés, figés dans la panique ou dans la mort.

La guerre était quelque chose qui ne se décrivait pas. On ne pouvait que ressentir l'horreur et l'atrocité de la folie meurtrière.

Quand Voldemort avait décidé d'attaquer, tous ses serviteurs s'étaient tenus prêts. Mourir pour Lui, tel étaient leur devoir. Mourir pour Lui en tuant le plus de sorciers « impurs », telle était leur volonté. Sacrifices ultimes pour un idéal de domination, soumission et corruption.

Le Trio d'Or se battait de son côté, menant une Quête confiée à eux seuls. La jeune sorcière blonde idéaliste qu'elle était avait décidé de mener un autre front de résistance avec quelques uns de ces amis Gryffondor. Durant toute l'année scolaire, elle avait lutté contre les partisans de Lord Noir qui voulaient régir la société en supprimant la Liberté. Son intelligence et sa perspicacité liées à la maison de Rowena à laquelle elle appartenait, combinées au courage et à la fougue de ses amis du Gryffon avaient permis de résister un tant soit peu aux premiers Mangemorts.

Quand la Grande Bataille éclata, la jeune Serdaigle était venue combattre aux côtés de ses amis et c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Qu'elle devait se battre pour ses idéaux et ses amis. Qu'elle devait se battre pour la vie qui grandissait en elle.

Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'elle et Neville attendaient en embuscade, elle avait entendu Sa voix. Réveillant une sourde angoisse et une indescriptible honte. Incapable de réagir, paralysée par ses sentiments oppressants, le piège n'avait pas fonctionné. Ils étaient à la merci des Mangemorts.

Puis elle avait alors rencontré Ses yeux. Haineux, aliénés et concupiscents. Tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier refaisait surface et déversait en elle des flots de remords et de culpabilité. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du Sien. Elle se souvenait des Ses mains brutales sur son corps innocent. Elle ressentait encore Son souffle chargé d'alcool sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait de ces mots susurrés, de ses mains la forçant à s'ouvrir à lui, imprimant leur force dans sa chair. Ses grognements de plaisir répondant à ses cris de douleur et de détresse. Tous ces coups reçus.

Elle revivait tout son cauchemar dans la seule froideur de ses yeux. Les meurtrissures de son corps et les remords de son père avaient pris tout leur sens. En le revoyant ainsi devant elle, toutes les souffrances de sa captivité reprenaient forme humaine.

Elle n'avait été qu'une monnaie d'échange. Un moyen de pression pour que son père livre Harry, le Survivant, auquel il avait apporté tout son soutien. Mais le vieux sorcier avait tenu bon, et ses ravisseurs avaient eu envie de s'amuser avec elle.

Elle avait subi le froid, la privation, la solitude et les menaces sans rien dire. Elle gardait foi en la liberté de se battait pour résister aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les semaines passant sans que le moindre progrès ne soit perçu dans le camp du Lord Noir, ses partisans avaient commencé à s'ennuyer. La torture de leur prisonnière s'était alors révélée très distrayante. D'abord psychologique, la torture se transforma rapidement en châtiments corporels.

Et puis il y avait eu ce fameux soir.

Le signal tant attendu venait d'être envoyé. Harry se trouvait chez Xénophilius. La jeune sorcière compris que son père avait fait passer son amour pour elle avant la vie de celui qui devait les sauver. Avant la vie de son ami. À l'affolement et la précipitation du départ, avaient succédé de longues minutes de silence angoissant pour la jeune Serdaigle qui espérait que son ami s'en sortirait, tout comme elle.

Des cris de rage et de fureur l'avaient alors sorti du sommeil dans lequel elle avait sombré. Les Mangemorts étaient furieux. Le Survivant s'était enfui. La porte de la cellule avait soudainement volée en éclat. Une imposante silhouette s'était dessinée dans l'ouverture béante. L'homme lui avait alors craché au visage : « Ton père a cru qu'il pouvait se moquer de nous. Pauvre fou ! ». Les trois pas qu'il fit ensuite eurent pour effet de tétaniser la jeune femme qui se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce.

La suite était longtemps restée floue pour la jeune sorcière. À la sortie de sa captivité, elle avait été prise en charge par Sainte-Mangouste. Mais les médicomages l'avaient prévenue, certaines blessures ne s'effaçaient pas, même avec la magie la plus puissante. Elles réapparaissaient toujours. Ce jour là, elle avait compris les paroles des sorciers guérisseurs : Rodulphus Lestrange l'avait violée. Elle avait perdue son innocence, et était enceinte de son agresseur.

Sortant un instant de tous ses terribles souvenirs, la jeune femme observa un papillon, qui volait entre les branches du saule, semblable à un petit souffle de légèreté dans ses obscures pensées. Elle ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et tenta de retrouver un peu de cette sérénité qu'elle était venue chercher. D'un geste, elle essuya une larme qui avait coulée le long de sa joue.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apaisait, elle entendit une démarche familière s'approcher d'elle. Une main tendrement posé sur son épaule lui indiqua que son visiteur était arrivé.

« Luna ma chérie, tu devrais rentrer à la maison »

Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort, son père s'était montré extrêmement attentif et plein de sollicitude envers elle. Il culpabilisait, et rien de ce que pouvait dire la Serdaigle n'atténuait sa honte et son tourment. Sa fille unique, son trésor avait souffert par sa faute. Luna le savait et s'accommodait comme elle pouvait du nouveau rôle que jouait son père. Son soutien avait d'ailleurs été mainte fois indispensable à la jeune femme. Après la victoire d'Harry et la reprise d'une vie à peu près normale, la question de l'enfant qu'elle portait avait rattrapé la jeune sorcière. En bonne disciple rationnelle de Rowena qu'elle était, elle savait que cet être qui grandissait en son sein n'était pas coupable de ce qu'elle avait subi, et qu'il ne devait donc pas en payer les frais. C'était certes l'enfant d'un Mangemort, mais c'était également le sien. Elle s'était promis que même s'il n'avait pas été conçu dans l'Amour, jamais il n'en manquerait. Élever et aimer son enfant avaient été sa décision, et son père l'avait toujours soutenu, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé.

Décidée à ne pas le contrarier, la jeune femme se leva. Se retrouvant face à celui qui faisait tant d'efforts pour la soutenir malgré son mal-être, la jeune femme ne put réprimer l'envie envie enfantine de se blottir dans les bras de son père. Retrouver cette sécurité qu'il offrait et redevenir le temps d'un instant sa petite Luna.

La fraicheur tombant, les deux sorciers rentrèrent, et la jeune femme se dirigea instinctivement vers les photos de famille qui ornaient la maison et qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment regardées depuis longtemps. Une d'elle attira son attention. Sous le saule que Luna venait de quitter, une grande femme blonde, à laquelle elle ressemblait étrangement, lisait et semblait vouloir de se détendre. De toute évidence, sa mère en avait fait tout comme elle son havre de paix.

« Mère ». À chaque fois que Luna pensait à ce mot, une étrange sensation s'emparait d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à le devenir alors qu'elle n'avait pas réellement connu la sienne. Toujours très occupée, elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'occuper de sa fille unique. La jeune blonde ne pouvait alors s'empêcher d'être en colère contre cette femme qui avait toujours autant d'importance dans le cœur de son père, mais qui ne lui avait jamais vraiment accordée d'attention. Elle était guérisseuse et travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste. « Médicomage A. Lovegood » étaient les premiers mots que Luna avaient lu. En grandissant, la sorcière n'avait jamais vraiment repensé à cette mère trop tôt disparu et qui à présent lui manquait.

Ce matin-là Luna avait appris qu'elle attendait une fille, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si l'annonce sa naissance avait apporté à sa mère autant de joie. Comme elle aurait aimé partager ses moments avec elle. Sa mère l'aurait rassurée, félicitée, et lui aurait montré l'exemple. Mais Luna avait dû accepter cette solitude qui tous les jours lui pesait de plus en plus et lui serrait le cœur à chaque qu'elle imaginait l'avenir avec sa fille.

Comme à chaque fois que cet angoissant avenir se dessinait devant elle, la jeune sorcière caressa son ventre arrondi, et laissa couler les larmes si longtemps retenues. « Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, ma petite, ma merveilleuse petite fille », se répétait-elle sans cesse pour se convaincre. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais manqué de courage, cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle la terrorisait. Arriverait-elle protéger son enfant ? Pourrait-elle lui offrir une vraie famille ? Trouverait-elle quelqu'un capable de l'aimer, elle et sa fille, autant que ses parents se sont aimés ?

En examinant de plus près la photo, elle se rendit alors compte que la sorcière semblait heureuse et parlait doucement. Le livre sur les genoux, elle caressait tendrement un petit amas de couverture calé au fond d'un couffin. Sa mère lisait une histoire au bébé qui dormait tranquillement à ses côtés. Sa mère Lui lisait une histoire. Réalisant que cette femme qu'elle avait cru froide et sans cœur l'avait aimée, Luna ne fut plus « juste triste » en repensant à la mort de celle qu'elle avait toujours chéri malgré sa distance. Toutes les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas versées au moment de la disparition de sa mère l'envahirent.

La jeune femme pleura longtemps ce soir là.

Et soudain la réponse à toutes ses angoisses lui apparut claire. Oui elle aurait le courage d'élever seule son enfant. Oui sa fille serait heureuse. Et oui il y aurait des difficultés mais ensemble elles y arriveraient.

Finalement peu importait d'être parfaite ou non. Être mère était avant tout aimer ses enfants, et les rendre heureux. Voulant rendre un dernier hommage à celle qu'elle n'avait que trop peu connu, Luna décida d'appeler sa fille Angita, comme sa mère. Puis doucement elle chuchota à sa fille « Je t'aime mon petit Ange », avant de s'endormir plus confiante que jamais dans ce futur qui se dessinait à deux.


End file.
